Soul eater The end
by souleaterlover32
Summary: This story is an action and romance! it will give you chills and a rush you'll need!:D this is my first story hope you enjoy by the way i don't have Microsoft word i have notepad sorry for the spelling errors still hope you enjoy add, favorite and enjoy(:


~Soul Eater~ The End.  
By: Liz Tompson...

~Chapter One~ NO MAKA NO?! WHY?! ...  
3 Weeks before.. "BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEP EEEE EEEE EEE!" Soul smacked his alarm clock in dispare "school...why...?" Soul said to himself. Soul got up and out of bed as he turned to the bathroom door Soul did not want to get up for school but as every student he had to... Soul began to rub his eyes then yawned as in his mind he was saying "kill me now..." As he began to walk tword the bathroom he herd a big crash! Soul ran out of his room and then hit the wall as he slid on the wood floors then pushed himself to get up even know in his mind he was in reched pain.  
Soul got into the kichen to where his mother was on the ground Soul ran to his mother. He shook her, Nothing happend soul began to worry as he called his dad to come into the kichen as fast as he could the father ran out he ran tword his wife and asked if Soul was okay soul shook his head "yes" then the father shook his wife she did nothing he began to worry even more. Then the father began to scream the mothers name "ROSE, ROSE?!" The mother woke up as Soul and the father let out a big sigh. The father asked if Rose was okay she noded then got up,  
and continued to load the dishwasher.  
soul looked up at his father with wide eyes but in confusion all the father did was kiss Rose on the cheek and leave. Soul went back to his room then turned his ipod on and began to listen to hollywood undead (his favorit band). As Soul walked into his batheroom he saw a bruise begin to form on his arm from falling and hitting the wall he just ignored it and splashed water on his face.  
When Soul was done he went outside to the bus stop as then the bus doors were about to close untill he ran in between them as everyone began to laugh. Soul just ignored them and sat in an empty seet in the back. When the bus was about to leave the same thing happed to a girl she was unusually werid for a high schooler. She had long brown hair in two braides on the side of her head with a short skirt red plad and a swetter vest with a tie tucked underneth it, She also had black leather gloves on and a long black trench coat. But you know everyone has there own style.  
As the girl got through the doors the bus driver glaird at her then she looked away and started to walk tword me... I was hopeing she would not sit by me but what luck i have and, She did.  
She smiled at me and said "Hello! My named is Maka!" "Hey maka names soul..." said Soul in a werided out voice.. Maka put her hand out and Soul shook it. And that my friends is where this story just began...

~Chapter 2~ Soul shook maka's hand. All maka did was smile soul began to get a little creeped out... So he let go of maka's hand and turned twored the bus window. Maka kept smiling at the back of soul's head soul got a chill down his spine and new she was still looking at him all the suden maka pulled him to look at her as maka said "look i may look werid and act werid but i'm not i have to do this i'm not allowed to tell anyone this but you seem like a good person so if you tell anyone i'll gut you like a fish..." soul got really wide eyes and shook his head yes he was in to much shock to say anything. "alright good...Now i'm a mister which means i'm the owner of a weapon but it's not just any weapon it's a person who is a weapon i'v gone throught training now i have to act like a werid girl undercover at a high school for reserch stuff at my school caled the DWMA school for misters and weapons..."soul sat there and stared at her with a crazed look on his face it was to much to take in... expeshally since his mom got nocked out then randomly got back up and acted like nothing was happening.. maka stared at him then sighed "to much to take in huh?"  
said maka "well i hoped i did not have to do this" maka put her hand on soul's head and a big flash came throughout the bus everyone looked stright to the back.. all they saw was soul with wide eyes and his jaw droped to the floor and maka with a creepy smile. Everyone turned away. Soul looked over a maka jaw droped and wide eyes "what in the soul just happend"  
he said. Maka with a creepy smile still on her face said i belive i just put everything you need to know about me in your head.. Soul sat there and started to think about maka every question about maka he could answer some were werid like what her favorit type of place to go on a cold wet rainy day after her period... Soul shiverd and was to werided out to talk. After that soul just sat there in silince finally the bus stoped at the school soul could not be happyer to be at school. for the first time he was happy to be there he was the first out of the bus. maka was the last.  
when soul next saw maka it was after 5th period history when maka stoped him in the hall way and said "better not have tolled anyone yet.." soul smiled "i'm to cool for that." maka rolled her eyes "yeah right whatever helps you sleep at night. They both laughed then headed off to 6th period when soul was sitting down watching a video he drifted off to sleep.. while he was dreaming he had a thought about maka since she put everything in his head about her of corse he was gonna have a dream about her. The dream was him and her talking then kissing then he relized that maka liked him and thought he was cute! soul not knowing it began to blush in his sleep some guy who sits in front of him woke him up and said "dude your blushing stop you look like an idiot oh by the way im Blackstar" soul stared at him and whisperd "thanks if the teacher cought me sleeping i would be dead meat and nice to meet you blackstar im soul"  
soul put out his hand blackstar pushed it away then titlted his head up and said "no shaking man.. just wanted to know your name and who you were blushing about" soul sat there with a grin on his face and still blushing "well it's this girl" said soul then blackstar interupted him "lets hope it's a girl" soul laughed then continued "well a girl named maka who likes me and i don't know if i like her back" blackstar smiled "well if you want to know if you like a girl this is what you do you find out if they like you, then check if there hot or not, then see if you have crap in common and there you go..." soul laughed then the bell rang he headed off to 7th period. After 7th period was done he disited it was a nice day and wanted to walk home. He saw maka waveing at him like a hoolagin so he walked up to her and smiled and said "how was your first day of school?" maka stoof there then saied "Bullied, pushed, and shoved and could not do anything about it."  
soul stood there then broke the silence and saide "sorry to hear" maka noded and said it was okay. Then soul began a different conversation "So you know how you did that head thing.?  
asked soul. "yes, yes i do." smiled maka "well i now know almost to much about you even some of your dark secrets mwhahahaah" maka began to blush "oh no what ones?" asked maka soul began to smile and blush "like the one where you think i'm hot..." maka stoped walking and blushed then said "oops sorry" she go realy red and tryed to run away untill soul cought her soul smiled "don't worry all your secrets are safe with me." maka and soul were blushing untill they arived to there houses and what do you know there nabors.

~Chapter 3~ The next morning was a weekend "Thank god school started on a friday i could not survive a whole week!" soul laughed. Hm i wonder if i should call maka?... Who knows maybe we should go hang out? Soul ended up calling maka and asking if she wanted to hang out the next thing you know there was a nock on the door so soul ran up to it and opend it and who else but maka? maka was in black pants with some holse on the nees then, a plad red shirt with a light cardigin (a little over coat ~cardigin~). Soul began to blush when he saw maka and when soul bgan to blush maka began to blush and before you new it they were bluhing and on there way for a walk on the beach. soul opend the car door for maka as she steped in she said thank you then soul got in the car and started to drive to the beach on the way there they just talked about there selfs and got to know each other more and more untill they got there.  
When soul got out of the car he ran to the other side and opend the door for maka then, went to the back tronk and got out a pic-nick-bascket and a blanket they went to go find the perfect spot and what do you know they did. No one was there just the sound of the waves hitting the sand on the beach they were looking out tword the ocean dolphins jumping and the sun hitting the horizen making the sky a light pinkish orange. Right then and thee it was the most romantic moment that they didint even plan to happen. Soul pulled out some grapes,  
apples, and samwhichs for each one of them. When they began to eat there hands drifted slowly together untill there hands were touching. They both looked at each other when they finished there food and put it away they then scooted closer and closer together untill there sholders were toching and there hands were holding. "perfect moment" smiled maka "agreed" smiled soul.  
and right then it was love...

~chapter 4~ Soul drifted twords maka.. maka drifted twords soul.. They were about to kiss untill BOOM! Someone just draged maka away! Soul in complete panik ran twords the men who were taking her!  
Soul yelling "LET HER GO NOW!" Maka trying to scream through the hands of the man who was draging her.. The man threw her into a long black limo and drove off. Soul almost in tears ran in the car and drove after the black limo not caring about the stuff he left behinde the only thing he wanted to do... Was get his maka back! Soul dashing through red lights and passing stop sings and going past the speed limit not caring about a thing! The limo was to fast for soul's car... The limo was gone alone with maka... Sn car asking for his lisens and regristashon. But what do you know Soul left it back at the beach along with the other stuff he left. Soul looked at the officer and screamed "Oficer you have to help me i left my lisens at the beach cause my" ... Soul pasued.. "Cause my girlfriend was kidnaped and put in the back of a black limo?!" screamed soul. "Yeah, Yeah, tell it to the juge!" That night soul was put in jail...  
Soul had to get out of there he was aloud one call he had to choose whisely so he disited to call makas cell phone. ~Ring Ring...~ "Hello?" maka said in a terified yet whisperd voice...  
"MAKA! ARE YOU OKAY? I WAS PUT IN JAIL FOR BAD DRIVING! WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOU!?" said soul... "I'm okay just a little bit shocked these guys know my top secret misson! that's why they kisnaped me i'm at a place called grand street theater i'm back staged in a room locked up they did not take my cell phone! I HAVE TO GO BYE SOUL!" screamed maka. "NO WAIT!"  
By then it was to late maka hung up and soul's calling time was over and it was back in the jail cell..

~Chapter 5~ Thay night Soul new he had to get out of there and save maka but he could not wait 3 months in jail... The only way was to brake out so Soul happend to have a pocket nice and a spoon...  
Soul took out his pocket nice when it was late at night and the gaudes were on brake. Soul had to hurry no time to waits then soul began to cut through the window of the jail cell.. And thank god that one of the cell window polls was already parshally broke hm who new? one of the polls broke off and almost hit the ground but soul caught it. soul squeezed through the jail cell window and was free he ran past the lights that were hitting the ground past the gard dogs and out of there! Soul did it he was free he took his car they had in stroage and drove it to the beach and put on me new clothes that were in his car and then packed up evrything ~nothing was stollen~ As soon as soul got back in his car he put up his GPS and put in "grand street theater" He was now on his way yo save his maka!

~Capter 6~ Soul drove more calmley this time yet it does not mean he was calm... He was really panicked infact he was having a panic attack but he just ignored it and continued to drive and took some deep breaths. When he got there he parcked his car behinde a tree so the men could not see it then he noticed the long black limo in front of the bilding so he now new that this was the right place to be at hoepfully there at the right time when soul got out of his car he shut his door slowly and sofly so it barly made a sound when it closed... When he got to the bilding he looked through the first window he could find ad what do you know it was the room where the bad guys where in... soul put his ear to the window so he could listen in to the conforsation the men were having this is what soul picked up "We have to kill the girl we can't have some high school teenage girl ruen the plan the boss would flip out!?" said one man then another said "What will we do about the boy who saw it all?" "well he is in jail we will have no worrys about him anymore! besides he does not know about her i bet" (But soul did) soul took his ear away from the window and climbed a vine up to a small roof area where a window lead to a small room... Soul looked in the window AND THERE MAKA WAS ON THE GROUND OUT COLD!  
Soul opend the window (The window can only be opend from the outside) And ran to maka. soul in tears shook maka to wake her up but it did not work .. then he rememberd his mother when she was out cold the father screamed her name! soul whisperd in makas ear... Nothing.

~Chapter 7~ Soul was in tears then... He stood up to go to the window when he noticed it was closed... He tryed to open the window untill he rememberd ~The window only opens from the outside...~ Soul in panick went to the door and tryed to kick it open but that was a bad idea cause it just made a big thump witch alarmed the men down stairs... Soul herd thumping the sound of men running in the halls and up the stairs of the theater soul backed away from the door then ~silence not a sound herd nore said~... BANG the door flew open! and in came 4 men all the men in the group.. "Lets kill them...both" one man said the other men just noded there heades in agreement. Soul in panick ran then bashed through the men with his sholder then got through the door with maka still nocked out cold. Souls sholder began to throb when he ran down the steps of the theater ~THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP~ The men running after soul soul got to the exit door and tryed to open it...

~Chapter 8~ Soul finally got to the door with maka in his hands out cold and his car out there waiting to be free! Soul tryed to open the door but the door just would not budge! But it was to late... The men got up to him all of them with gun in hands...  
BANG! NO MAKA NO?! WHY?! ...

Soul Woke up... He was in his 7th period class...  
The end...


End file.
